All I Need is You
by shallowdeepcreation24
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, stays on his admired hill, thinking and doubting as a daily routine, now seems to struggle with a thing he did not realize; an answer about who he is. During the regular basis, an unknown figure decided to join in to complete his answer; to help him. Consists of Shadaze. Story done through the pov of Shadow. First story ever


_Hmpf._

Eternal triumphs and beauty undying are the antidotes valued by many. Unwelcoming the sins and pain, it feels, ungrateful, but who are we to blame? Antidotes may have side effects to cleanse our minds; to feel, pompous. Sins and pain were washed out from the valued, tempting to use itself for the despicable. What is right, and what is wrong I ask, 50 years of investigation, no reply, no answer, it was cryptic. I need no reply now; I need no such thing, nothing.

I am Shadow, the Hedgehog, the so-called 'Ultimate Lifeform'. Here I am, standing tall with arms crossed, inhaling the flowing aroma on my admired hill. I was just a mere project, created by the grandfather of the egg imbecile, nothing more. The very first time I awoke, my crimson eyes were filled, just by the presence of a fellow person. I admit, I admired happiness that time, I admired, company, but it was impossible. My path wasn't supposed to lead me there, it was the opposite. Horror, tragedy, isolation, that was my path. I didn't realize that, I would adore it, it felt, nice. To others it was poison but to me, it was my antidote. My antidote is poison.

I inhaled lungfuls of air as my chest rose and fell rhythmically, satisfying my lungs. The refreshing air and the calmed reticence was what soothed me, although something felt, unusual. Ignoring the world was a specialty, yet, why do I care now? Why do I sense something, new? It must be a figure of imagination. Blades of grass swiveled playfully around my hover shoes as the voiceless breeze swept by. This was where I found out about me. My immortality, my memories, myself, everything, I learnt everything from this spot. Why can't these nightmares stop replaying? I keep telling myself, they're just memories, the past was the past but, I was found wrong.

Memories stay. They're a part of our brain, they're connected. They'll never leave; they're a part of us, full stop. Gazing at the overlooked sight was all I could do while being trapped around the dance of memories. Unsatisfactory results flowed through my mind as I noticed my emotions stared to cover my known identity, the dead, cold figure you see in all games. Eager to know my memories, you'll learn it one day. This 'life' had to balance with death, sending shivers down one's spines, yet, people, stood strong. Laughter, grins, love, they still floated around the atmosphere, no matter pain tried to break the barrier, nothing worked. I do not comprehend, why can't I feel the same way?

It was obvious, it's because I'm different. I don't belong to the light, the happiness, I belong to nowhere. I am the lonely, the isolated. The soothing breeze continued to brush my face with delicate touches, yet, it doesn't complete my picture, a piece was missing, but, what? Nature tried helping but, all it could is calm me down, it can't answer questions, it would've taken a miracle. Miracles don't happen to me, sorrow is what grasps me in its hands. Not a single grin would make me glad, not a single laugh would make me grin, not a single tear would make me flash sympathy, I am emotionless. It may look horrible but, it was easier than feeling, it felt numb, yet, relaxing. It was the real me.

My mind whirled with thoughts and confusion as I rested my hand on my forehead, feeling the stress. Everything felt, slow; the grass, the breeze, any movement was slow. The young tree that stood on this hill seemed to slowly die, it felt, vulnerable. A sigh escaped my lips as my adrenaline tried to pump from all these years, these 50 years, yet, it didn't work. The beating of my heart started voicing out, filling voiceless echoes to the atmosphere as it pounded away, until another beating clashed in, joining the rhythm. The inhaling and exhaling of a breath calmed the wind as it whooshed past swiftly, slowly minding its business. The grass danced around once again as it played around again. Someone is here.

Someone who calmed nature, someone who appreciated tranquility, I ask but one, who would be here? Listening to silent murmurings, enjoying the loneliness, who would want that except me? " You seem lost, what's wrong?" My eyes widened. A voice I can't recognize, sounded like me. Cold and mature, it seems the antidote I enjoyed didn't cure me fully yet, something blended in with it. I whipped my head as I saw the anonymous.

_Pump_.

It felt as if my heart stopped. Eyes of gleaming amber met my dull eyes of crimson. A usual frown and crossed arms, I was looking at a reflection but, it doesn't explain the warmness of my body and the numbness circulating my veins. Why am I feeling this, I ask, let me tell you, I have no idea.

"It's none of your business." I replied as I continued to stare down her cold eyes. Somehow, something about her is suspicious, she is different and anonymous yet, mysterious. "Who are you and what do you want?" I simply questioned as she changed her focus to the overlooked scenery. "I am Blaze the Cat and I want nothing. I came here because I've been here, you?" "Shadow, the Hedgehog. I'm here for a reason to accomplish, to answer."

Hours of silence ticked away as the lingering spasm of pain continued to disrupt my thoughts. The cryptic whispers, the voiceless wind, I drowned myself in my surroundings, attempting to escape the feeling 'pain' that seared through my veins. I took a glimpse at the motionless feline next to me, she looked, unsatisfied. It seems she has been escaping the lunges that can't be seen by the naked eye, memories perhaps. All those happy days crumbling, at least she has witnessed beatitude. She shouldn't weep for happy memories, joyful flashbacks. I turned my heel as I spat sarcasm. "You know, if you feel pain just for wishing for happier memories, you'll definitely get it by mourning, it's not like others got worse." I walked past the lilac feline as I ignored her presence.

An eyebrow was raised as words repelled. "Mournful adumbration, I do not weep, I never mourn, I remember, idiot. How ironic of you to tell me such words. You lived a miserable life, haven't you?"

_Pump._

I stopped dead on my tracks as I shook away the words that punctured me like daggers. "You know nothing about me, Blaze the Cat." I simply replied as I slowly continued my trail, ignoring the callings of my intentions. "Shadow the Hedgehog, you know nothing about me either. "

_Pump pump._

"Leave me be. Mind your own business." I spat, continuing my trail and leaving the gap between her and I wider in every step I take. The voices that yelled with agony in my head now fell silent, examining my reaction. "Shadow, you are like a mirror, reflecting myself."

_Pump Pump Pump._

The heartbeat that slowed down now beated with irregular heartbeats, causing me to feel frozen. I stood, frozen at the spot, replaying those seven words. Absorbing slowly, I whipped my head as to find a lowered lilac head that was filled with affliction. The once amber eyes that stood out now emerged with flashes of memories, and of hidden tears. The once-calmed lilac ember now turned to saddened flames. Her stark white muzzle still shone but her teeth now clenched together, holding back any emotion that would flood. A mere project I was yet, I had feelings. The Ultimate Lifeform I am yet, I have weaknesses. What am I? Who am I? I asked myself once again to hear nothing but hollow meanings.

Memories. There are congenial ones and deleterious ones. Either one will still affect one's state of mind. Memories were supposed to be filled with grace and harmony, to fill someone with, happiness. Sins overtook it though. I tried walking away from the past; the blood that stained my gloves, everything, it didn't help. Countless endeavors were performed, yet it stuck because it was a part of me; it was me. The screams, the gore, the tears, I've attempted to abandon them al but, it didn't obey, it just stood there grinning.

Blaze sat down on the grassy texture , inhaling the soothing breeze as I trailed back the steps I took to be seated next to her. Everything silenced itself as the surroundings painted itself not shadows, integrating with the lurid itself. It gave way for any response as the only voices to be heard were the echoing of our heartbeats, harmonizing together to create one melody. the damaged mask she once wore now turned back to the cold stare that penetrated my crimson eyes. Her lilac dipped violet hair danced with my ebony quills streaked with crimson, dancing together like synchronized dancing. The way she looked into me, warm ness started clashing in with anxiety and heat, circulating in my emotions. What is this? This feline I just met, created feelings I don't comprehend, feelings I don't know.

"Shadow, take a look." Curiosity gained the better of me as I turned to face the lilac flame, gaining interest. flames. flames were created by gloves of white As the flames reflected on the sclera of Blaze, showing beauty in her creation. It tingled about around her hands as it encircled us, like dancing flames of orange. One message was behind this; she is pyro kinetic . A pyro kinetic feline , just amazing. She heaved a deep sigh as she switched her focus to the blades of grass that swiveled about. "I am a princess, and the Sol Emerald's guardian of the Sol dimension. The Sol Emeralds, are the counterparts of your so-called Chaos Emeralds."

_Pump_

Time crept with every word she let out as the shadows now peeped out of the murkiness. Her words was what truly drawn me from my world to her door To her life. "I am from another dimension but Tails and Marine has created the inter dimensional portal to cause no harm to my emeralds with every step I take."She heaved another deep sigh as words has been spoken. "I am a monster,. They say I'm an enemy, an outcast, a demon, just because of one damn curse, my flames."_  
_

"My parents died when I was a mere weakling, a toddler. Gardon, a koala guard and friends with the koala group 'the Coconut Crew', decided to teach me, to take care of me, to adopt me . I've tried socializing once, I've tried grinning yet, kids mad fun of me, mostly, they were afraid of me. Time past as I grew to a selfless, determined loner. I seek no help from anyone and I put my flames to good use, fighting and creating. 10 years of extreme non-stop training, I grew to a non-stop fighting machine. Fighting for the Coconut Crew, my parents. From there, everyone called me Highness, a princess. They all see me as nothing but a pathetic princess. Threatened souls still wandered around me, and thus, I became, rude, insensitive, judgemental. There, I met Sonic and his friends. Although Sonic was a rival, and beated him in a duel, he forgave me. Cream taught me this so-called 'friendship' but I still feel empty, dead. Still, I never seek help , finish my duties alone and be alone. I never trust anyone easily, I am the isolated flame."

_Pump_

Hope and faith slipped of my hands, letting gravity take over me. Blaze was correct, I am a mirror that reflects her. We share, similarities, for the very fist time, someone was me. The flame continued to encircle us as it trapped me in amazement. The stunning light it gave, I, admired it, it lit up my soul a little bit. A thousand flames I've seen, a hundred flames that hurt me, a million flames that burnt me, one flame that impressed me, and it was Blaze's. I guess her name came from her fiery flames, Blaze. Someone similar, perhaps she could comprehend. Similarities, is what helps the bond grow, it helps, to gain, trust.

"Blaze" the gentleness of my voice was irregular, something was wrong with me, something, changed from within me. Her ears twitched at the sound of her name as the breeze swooshed by, greeting visitors on its path. Her soft lilac fur now danced with my ebony fur, as I inhaled the maximum oxygen I could inhale. "Look here." I exhaled as she turned her direction towards me with curious amber orbs, and with that, I explained something I thought I would never share ; my past.

"I was a project called the 'Ultimate Lifeform'. I was created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather in ARK, floating headquarter in space. I was designed to bring happiness to Earth. On the first day, I met a human named Maria, niece of Ivo. She used to taught me feelings, things and life. She brought peace to me, and that was when I learnt happiness. We would normally look out the glass panning and gaze at the blue and green globe, the so-called Earth. You ask why such a human would be there? She wanted to follow her uncle's footsteps,being a scientist. She heard of the project Ultimate , she wanted to tame it, to tame me, and she succeeded, sadly she didn't get to teach me what was right, and what was wrong. 45 days past and, unusual events occurred.

All the scientists laid on the floor, with ogre running down any parts it touched, as the remains of the lab were shattered conical flasks, chemicals, human flesh and blood. Nothing remained until a soft voice squealed."Shadow, here!" It was Maria's to my expectations. I searched and investigated and found her right before troops of soldiers called the 'G.U.N' came. She told me to race for the escape pod and save myself, I didn't listen. I lifted her up as I dashed for the room, punching and killing countless soldiers. As I skated, the searing pain and heat of metal caught my right shoulder. The searing heat, it ached, yet, I didn't care.

I stood panting until my heart stopped. One escape pod, one. No, it can't be. G.U.N troops bolted in to find us helpless. Maria simply grinned as she pushed me into the pod and activating the launch code. Time slowed as I yelled with agony and tears. She told me to bring happiness, hope and joy, that was her dream and with that, the remains of a smile was cut off by a single bullet. I made it to Earth successfully, but, everyone placed hatred on me, and called me, an outcast. I shut my feelings away but the remaining particles of Maria and memories stuck in its rightful place as I continued to journey through a world of doubts and misery, alone."

I heaved a deep sigh as my chest rest flatly. 50 years of inhaling pain, has been finally exhaled. The shadows that creeped along my path now gave way for the light. The dark that once blinded my sight has now been untangled, as I saw her, Maria. "Maria? Maria?!" I yelled, letting my voice reach her. This was just an imagination, and I knew, I have to treasure it, stay as long as I could. "Shadow, someone is out there, grinning at you as she will be with you in your journey of life, and of love." "What does that mean, Maria? Maria?!" I asked eagerly as words slipped off my tongue." Why did you leave me..." Gentle hands touched my tan muzzle as she gently spoke." You'll understand Shadow, one day."

_Pump_

"Shadow, Shadow?" I woke up with widened eyes as I found myself laying on my back, uncertain of what I saw. "Are you alright? You seemed to have passed out not long ago." A lilac figure questioned, worried and curious as her amber eyes met mine.

_Pump_ _Pump_

"I'm fine." I sighed as I rose up, scanning once again as I stood tall again, regaining my balance. She followed my movement as she now glanced at me, with grinning teeth. "I'm glad to hear that you shared with me." She simply replied as the wind brushed past us, slowly dancing once again.

Hours of sorrow, laughter and joy were shared between her and I as the sunset orange blanket started to outline the world, to notify sunset has fallen. The surroundings that echoed was now silent, giving way for the creatures of the night to voice out. The time of night was acknowledge by many , yet it was menacing. Blaze the Cat inhaled one last time as gratified amber eyes looked at me, grinning happily instead of a pervading stare, for once, I saw her grin, throughout the whole day, she smiled.

I haven't descried, that her smile reflected mine. My jaw has been moving to create a smile as my jaw muscles ached but, it was worth it. All of a sudden, she lunged at me, wrapping her arms around me as droplets of tears fell unto my shoulder. Tears, it could be consisting of blissfulness or either despair, it follows from one's emotions and control. One expresses one's emotions from either the eyes, facial expressions or even, tears. There was a limit of holding tears. If the bucket was too full, streams of tears may occur. It never hurts to cry they say, but it stings sore eyes, and tears is what brings despair to one's heart.

Blaze the Cat silently fought sobs as two words I never have expected came out. "Thank you." Two words, thank you, is what held up my heart. Heat boiled, circulating my cold body as she let go. "Shadow the Hedgehog, you have been the one that made me really happy, you may think you're an outcast, but you were a successful project. You have filled the holes that emptied my heart and you filled me with relief and trust, you brought me, love. A confession to make, is that, ever since I saw you, I fell in love at first sight." With that, she ended the sentence with a grin." See you later, Shadow." She said as she brushed past me, heading for the woods.

" ... Perhaps, the heat around me was the feeling called love, the one Rouge mentioned about...Heh, I guess I fell at first sight too, Blaze."

Happiness and sorrow, comfort and misery, one may either have love while the other has the opposite. Life was created to bring balance to the world, whether one may like it or not. I have been endlessly searching for an answer in life, why was I truly created. I asked countlessly, why do I have pain and memories, why was the past so, gruesome. Darkness was my path as it tugged on my ropes, yet light came and saved me. Sins gave me it's power, yet it tortured me. Morality ignored me, yet it still stood by my side. Blaze the Cat stood with me and fought with me the unknown shadows, and we won. Blaze had struggles in life, yet she tried to find ways to surpass it. It took me 50 years to try and understand life and pain but it took me only hours to learn the answer of my doubts.. My past was horrible, yes, but the future may be bright. Locking away feelings is still what I'm going to continue but I finally found the answer that helped me. The valued washed away the sins for me as I now gaze at happily dancing trees.

Oh my gracious and emotionless monarch,

all I needed was you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blaze, Shadow or anyone in this story, they all belong to Sega, except for the story line it was all based on my ideas, feel free to post reviews, I'd be looking forward to hear you out. Just to let you readers know, this was my very first story, and i know, there may be a lot of mistakes of different types, so, just hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
